My Love is Like a Star
by Queen of Silence
Summary: AU!Dantana. Dani is a famous singer, Santana is a waitress with big dreams. Can two people who are secretly desperate for love find everything they've been looking for with a complete stranger? Will the two different worlds brought together create a beautiful love story or crush their heart once and for all?
1. Pilot

**Hey, everyone!**

Why am I starting a new story when I have so many in-progress? Because my brain keeps obsessing over this idea.

I'll try to juggle between writing and my studying, please be patients. As long as I'm not saying a story is on hiatus I'm still working on it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything basically, I'm broke.

**Paring:** Dantana.

**Plus: **quite a bit Hummelberry.

**Rating:** M in the future.

**The story's name** is inspired by Demi's song and will get relevant as we go. And yes, Dani is mostly based on Demi [sue me!].

**Important:** Like with WTEWYAE, this chapter is a pilot. Meaning, I'm still not sure, I want to see what you think and decide [too many stories, I need to prioritize].

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

"Berry!" Santana yells at Rachel who seems frozen in her place, "What the hell has gotten into you? Move, we have work to do!"

"I-It's.. I think that is D-Dani H-Harper sitting there."

"Who?" Santana says indifferently.

That comment makes Rachel look wide-eyed at Santana, "Who? Are you living under a rock, Santana? She's a huge singer and actress and writer and.. She's just a star!"

Santana doesn't get the big deal, she's never heard about this Dani chick and she looks to her like a regular girl. She doesn't care too much either, it's the middle of the night and all she wants is for her shift to end so she can go and get her beauty sleep.

"Whatever. You can keep eye-fucking her from here, I'll go get their order."

She hears Rachel mumble something, but she's already too far to hear. She walks to the alleged star's table and takes her pad out, asking them for their orders. The two guys that Santana presumes are the young girl's guards tells her what they want. Only then she turns her attention to the blond and feels a shiver down her spine.

_"What the fuck? Why did I just shiver?"_

When Santana looked in Dani's eyes her body filled with a feeling of warmth she never experienced before. She shakes it off, writes the girl's order down and walks away. She leans on the counter; she can feel someone looking at her, but doesn't dare to turn around.

"Oh my God!" Rachel squeals in her ear.

"The fuck, Berry? Would you tone it down?"

"She keeps glancing at you. I counted 30 seconds where she never took her eyes off of you." Rachel says in a lower tone.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Santana asks even though she knew exactly who Rachel was referring to.

"Dani. I've heard she likes girls too. I don't even know if she's Bi or whatever, but she definitely swings both ways. And she keeps checking you out, I think-"

"Rachel!" She had to make her stop, "For the love of God, shut up!" Santana picks up the orders and walks back to the star's table.

"Here are your orders. If you need anything, just shout." She smiles. Before she leaves, Santana sneaks a glance at the singer and blushes when she sees that the girl is already looking at her. She turns around, almost stumbling into a table, and walks back behind the counter.

Thankfully for her, Rachel is busy with other tables. She has time to think about the new sensations she's having. This young blond, star, whatever, is really good looking. That she has to admit. Although, she looks a bit young.

Santana had been with a lot of girls, but never something serious. She knows how it feels to be attracted to someone, but something feels different with this Dani, whoever she is. Not that she wants to figure that out; relationships aren't for her, she likes to keep it simple and short as possible.

Santana went to the storage room to organize some things. When she comes back she sees the table where Dani sat is empty. She's a bit sad, but immediately brushes it off and makes her way to refill the ketchup bottles.

"Excuse me?"

Santana lifts her eyes and see a big, muscular man standing a few feet from her. It's the same dude who sat with the blond star. She wonders what he's doing back there.

"Yes?"

"I was asked to give you this note." He stretches his hand and smiles, "Good night."

"Good.. Night.." She mumbled and unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

**Moments earlier.**

"What?" Dani asks when she noticed the car wasn't moving, "Why are you staring at me with this stupid grin?"

Her bodyguard and driver look at each other and back at her, not saying a word.

"Stop it! Can we go? I'm tired." Dani tries to go back to playing with her phone, but she can't when the two keep looking at her.

"Ugh just talk already."

"That brunette waitress was cute." Her bodyguard, Tyler, says.

Dani blushes; Ricky and Tyler know she's into girls as well, and how couldn't they? They spend 18 hours a day together. But she's really shy about it, and even with all the rumors she's still in the closet. Dani can't find the right label for her sexuality; she's more attracted to girls than guys, but doesn't feel comfortable defining it.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know.." Dani mumbles, her ears reddening.

"I'm pretty sure she was looking at you." Tyler says.

"Well, I am a famous singer, you know." She can't keep eye contact.

"I don't think it was about that. Maybe you should go talk to her." Tyler suggests softly, knowing Dani can panic at any moment.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Her hands start to get sweaty.

Ricky and Tyler exchange looks and smile at Dani, "She looks cool, just try and talk to her."

"No, no, I can't. Just drive." Dani shakes her head. The rest of the world sees her as this confident, flirty girl, but when it comes to matters of the heart Dani is very insecure and shy.

"You can leave her a note with your number.."

"Are you crazy? Jeff," _Her manager_, "Would kill me. I can't give random people my number."

"So write mine, I'm with you all day anyway. C'mon, D."

Dani caves; she takes a piece of paper and after she was done she gave it to Tyler.

"You give it to her."

He nods and gets out of the car and back to the diner.

* * *

_"Hey. I hope it's not too weird, but you look cool. I thought that we could maybe hang out sometime, if you like.. I wrote my number if you're interested._

_That's it. Good night :) -Dani."_

First, Santana relaxed when she sees Dani's name on the note and not the dude's. Next, she gets nervous; she's use to get numbers from girls, but not famous singers. And what Dani meant by 'hang out?', she doesn't strike as a one-night stand type of girl to Santana, so what does she want from her?

Santana stares at the note a little longer, then shoves it in her pocket and goes back to work.

**Later that day**

Kurt is doing laundry while Santana sits on the couch and watches TV and Rachel eats cereal. Surprisingly, the living arrangement works pretty well for the three; at the beginning they used to fight over everything and slam doors, but they've grown to care about each other and respect the house rules they created and the others boundaries.

"Hey, Santana?"

"What is it lady Hummel?"

"You have a note in your jacket, do you need it or-"

"Give it to me!" Somehow Santana manages to get from the couch to Kurt before he could finish his sentence.

Rachel and Kurt look at each other, wondering what the hell has gotten into Santana.

"What is it, Santana? Did you get a love note from Dani?" Rachel jokes.

"Oh yeah, Rachel told me she was at the diner. It's so cool, I can't believe I missed it."

The two stop talking when they see Santana tense up.

Rachel gasps, "No way! Let me see!" She tries to take the note from Santana, but the girl has moved quickly.

"Not a chance in hell, Dwarf."

Rachel has a hurt expression on her face, it's been a long time since Santana called her that. It's usually Berry or Rachel.

"Ugh Don't give me that look. I'm..." She rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry, God!"

Kurt chuckles at the dynamic between his two friends and say, "Now you owe us, Santana."

Santana glares at him, but he's not backing down. Santana sighs and throws them the piece of paper. The two reach for it and read it fast, making an 'aww' sounds as they do.

"I called it! I knew she's into you!" Rachel says proudly.

"This is so cute! I don't get how a sweet girl like Dani Harper finds you cool, but it's still sweet."

"That's it? You got it out of your system? I'm going back to bed."

"Bed?" Rachel questions, "What about Dani? Did you text her? Are you guys going to meet?"

"None of your business." Santana starts to walk to her room. Well not exactly a room, she has curtains instead of walls, but it's something.

"Santana! You can't just ignore Dani Harper." Kurt says, but it doesn't stop her.

"You need to stop being so scared." Rachel says and Santana stops moving.

The room becomes silent; no one dares to move or say anything. Rachel and Kurt know about Santana's issues with love, commitment and trust. The roommates have their moments when they open up to each other, it happened to Santana a couple of times. She made them swear to never talk about it, but Rachel knew it's the only way to get her to at least stop and talk to them. Or kill them.

"What did you just say?" Santana turn around, fire in her eyes, "I'm not scared of anything."

"Prove it." Rachel does her best to stay strong, because honestly, she was a little scared.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. What if I'm not interested?"

"When I got up I heard music coming from your room. Want to guess who was singing?" Kurt smirk.

"Oh my God! Isn't she great? Like her vocals are so-"

"Rachel! Not now.." Kurt shoves his hand on Rachel's side.

"Right, sorry. So what do you say?"

Santana sighs and walks back to the kitchen table, "I don't know."

Rachel and Kurt send her a sympathetic look and sit in front of her.

"It's always better to regret something you've done than regret not doing something." Kurt says.

"I guess.." Insecured Santana was a rare sight.

"She just wants to hang out, that's all." Rachel adds.

Santana takes her phone out of her pocket, unlocks it and writes something. Then she pushes it back in and gets up. Kurt and Rachel pout when she doesn't show them what she wrote.

"Don't push your luck." Santana says before she disappears behind her curtains.

* * *

It's been a long day for Dani; she had an interview first thing in the morning then rehearsal all day long. She's exhausted and needs a long, warm bath to relax her muscles.

Dani gets in her car and lays on her back, she's dying to get back to her hotel.

"Hey, Dani?" Ricky asks, a smile on his face.

"Hmm?"

"I got an interesting text a few hours ago."

The girl doesn't move. She doesn't understand why her driver tells her about his texts, it's a little weird.

"Good for you, Rick."

Ricky laugh, "This text was from a certain Latina waitress."

Then it clicked. Dani's body shoots up and she hurts her head, "Shit!" She rubs it and glares at Ricky for laughing at her.

He then passes her his phone and makes himself busy.

_"Hey, Dani. It's Santana, from the diner. Can't say it wasn't weird, but you're lucky, I like weird. So what about you wanting to hang out?"_

The blond blushes, the thought of Santana wanting to meet makes her nervous.

_"I'm in the city only for a couple of days. I have limited options, but would you like to come to my hotel? I have video games and we can watch a movie.."_

After sending the text, Dani stares at the screen. Ricky starts driving them back to the hotel, he can tell it's going good and it makes him happy.

* * *

When Santana wakes from her nap and doesn't see a text from Dani, she was a little disappointed. She went to take a quick shower and join her friends in the living room for movie night.

Needless to say Santana is bored. It's Kurt turn to chose and Santana feels like she's going to puke at any moment. Too much romance, too many songs. That's until she gets a text. She didn't realize just how much she wanted the girl to text her back.

Kurt and Rachel stop dancing and turn their heads to Santana, "Is that from her?" Rachel ask.

"Maybe."

"Well, what did she say?" The two sit on opposite sides of her.

"Can I have some privacy?"

"No, Santana. You knew when you moved in with us you gave that up." Kurt argue, "Now let us see. We can help, we don't want you to insult her or something."

"Pff.." Santana rolls her eyes, but give in.

Together they read the text and smile. Kurt and Rachel look at each other, then at Santana.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You don't think it's weird? She just wants me to go to her hotel? We don't know each other, she's probably just looking for a quick hook up."

"I think she's just lonely. She's always on the road, always busy with her career that she doesn't have time for friends."

"Rachel is right. There wasn't anything flirty in the message, she sounds sweet. Give it a try."

Santana waits another minute and types another text.

_"I'm free tomorrow. When do you want to meet?"_

The trio doesn't have time to even think and Santana's phone buzzes.

_"I can send my driver at around 6 pm. That ok with you?"_

_"Yeah, but you don't have to send your driver. Just send me the address."_

_"Nonsense. Give me yours and he'll be there."_

"Oh she's so cute!" Rachel coo.

"Rachel!"

"What is it Kurt?" The diva is too busy reading the conversation, she doesn't care about anything else.

"We need to find Santana something to wear."

Rachel lifts her head, "You're right! Let's go."

"Not too sexy, we need something cute and classy."

Santana doesn't even notice that her friends are gone. Dani and her developed a casual, but interesting, conversation. At some point Dani confessed that the phone wasn't hers and gave Santana her real number. It made Santana feel really good for some reason.

After an hour Dani says she had to go to sleep because she has an early morning, but can't wait for tomorrow. Santana can't either.

* * *

Thoughts? :)

*Go to my profile and vote if you want to see more of the story.

'till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your support, you guys!

This journey is going to be so much fun and I'm excited :).

My awesome beta's tumblr: shesjustagirlxo.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning and walked to the bathroom. Kurt and Rachel's eyes followed her every movement.

When she finished brushing her teeth, Santana walked to the kitchen and made herself some toast. Rachel and Kurt still focused on her.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Never seen a person wake up?!" Santana said when she finally sat down.

"You.. Know.. What time it is?" Rachel ask carefully.

Santana rolls her eyes, her friends can get way over-dramatic, "Early."

"It's 09:30 am, Santana." Kurt says, "You're never up before 12:00 am, except for work." He states.

"Big fucking deal. So I got a really good sleep, sue me!" Santana puts chocolate on her toast and takes a few bites from it.

"Did you just kick me?!" Santana turns to Kurt.

"N-No.." He says, but the Latina glares at him and he breaks, "I wanted to kick Rachel."

"What?" The diva gasped, "Why would you want to kick me? What have I ever done to deserve-"

"Rachel!" Santana yells, "Too early for your rumbling." Then she turns back to Kurt, "What's your deal, Princesse?"

"Well, _Satan_, if you have to know.. I know why you're up so early." He says with a smug look.

"Enlighten me."

"I believe it has to do with a certain blond you suppose to meet later today." Kurt smirks and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Santana! You really-"

"I don't have time for your shit, I'm going back to bed." Santana takes one last bite from her toast and leaves the kitchen. She can feel her roommates smiles behind her and rolls her eyes.

Of course Dani wasn't the reason she got up early. She's Santana Lopez, no girl can make her nervous. Especially not one she only texted and never talked to. It's ridiculous.

Since Santana experienced a really bad break up in high school a few years back, she didn't try to be in a relationship. She's young and being with someone is a lot of work. She dose have needs, but it's easy to take care of them, there are many young attractive girls in NYC.

Santana lay in her bed, under the blanket, just staring at the ceiling. She's not tired, but she had enough of the twins so she decides to stay in her room for a while.

Her thoughts wonder to the blond, she can't stop thinking why a famous star would want to spend her time with her and like Dani said, she doesn't have much free time. Dani did mention, while they texted last night, that touring isn't easy as people might think. So maybe she did need a friend.

_"I'm over thinking it. I'll go and we'll have a nice night and that's it, no need to try and dig for a deeper meaning. I'm such a girl sometimes."_ Santana thinks to herself and exhales.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on other side of New York city.**

Dani is drinking her third cup of coffee this morning, she did two interviews and was on her way to a meeting with her manager.

Again, in her car driving in a road of another city.

Dani had it all; a loving family, fame, fans, money. Yet something was always missing, no matter how successful she was, Dani felt empty inside and being on the road only made it worst. When she was at home, Dani could've focused on her music, surround herself with family and friends, but when she toured she was on her own. Thankfully, she had Ricky and Tyler.

The young star shakes her head, she can't let herself go down that road again.

"Hey, D?" Ricky asks her when they pull over.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need anything for tonight? I can get it set while you're with Jeff."

Dani blushes, "No, it's cool. Thanks."

"Let's go, shorty" Tyler opens the passenger door and reaches out his hand.

Dani takes it and before she's completely out she says to Ricky, "Maybe just make sure the room is clean?" And close the door quickly.

Tyler stands next to her when she signs some signatures and clears the way so she could enter the building.

* * *

"Oh hell no!" Santana says, her hands on her hips as she glares at the two people in her room. She just got out of the shower and was wearing only a towel. She needs to get ready and she wasn't going to do it in front of the twins.

"We picked some cute outfits for you to wear. You have three options, so feel free to choose." Kurt says.

"Get out before I'll make you regret ever coming out of your mothers vajayjay."

"Now, Santana, we need to talk about your manners. For some reason Dani finds you interesting, you can't act like that around her, you need to be more polite and nice."

"I can't believe lady Hummel and Berry are preparing me for a date. I just hit rock bottom." Santana says into the air and walks further into her room.

"Ha ha Santana." Kurt stands with his arms folded against his chest, "I'll ignore the fact you just admitted that it _is_ a date," Santana rolls her eyes and huffs, "Dani looks like a really nice girl and you might have a chance for something good."

"And you deserve it Santana." Rachel adds.

Santana stares at them. No one is saying another word, Rachel and Kurt are looking at Santana and she shifts her gaze between them.

Before the silence becomes uncomfortable, Santana speaks, "You can go now."

They nod and walks to leave the room, "But _you're_ going to wear what we've been planning for you?"

Santana drops her towel and laughs when twins run from her room and scream.

Not knowing exactly Dani's intentions for the night, forced Santana to be creative. She chose a white jacket and a black shirt, blue skinny jeans and a black scarf. Underneath it Santana wore a peach colored bra and matching panties and pumps, in case things did move to the next level. She let her hair down and put some make up on and perfume.

She gives herself another look in the mirror and winks. She grabs her handbag and walks out.

"That's not what we picked for you." Rachel frowns.

"I know, now I look like I'm going out and not like it's the first day of middle school."

"But-"

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm dying to spend some time with someone who's not my roommate in the last three years." Santana says, walking to the door and opening it.

"Have fun!"

"We expect you home! Don't screw this up, don't screw period!"

Santana giggles hearing them screaming at her from the other side of the door.

The walk from the hallway to the street is short, but it's long enough to make Santana feel a little nervous. The cold New York breeze is much needed and Santana takes a deep breath once she feels the air on her face.

A car pulls in front of her and a familiar guy comes out, "Miss Lopez, I'm Ricky, miss Harper's driver. I'm here to take you to her hotel." He goes around and opens the door for her.

Santana walks to the car, feeling uncomfortable with the formality, "It's just Santana and you don't have to do that."

"It's part of the job." He smiles.

The drive isn't long and soon they reach the hotel. Ricky grins at Santana when he sees that she's already out when he closes his own door. Santana smiles back and shrugs.

"Let's go, _miss_ Lopez, I'll walk you to miss Harper's room." Ricky can feel they were right about this girl; she'd make Dani happy if only the girl opens up to her and it seems like Santana would be able to achieve that.

With her hands in her jacket's pockets, Santana walks besides Ricky in silence. She's not a people person, small talks aren't her thing.

They go up ten floors in the elevator and Santana starts to feel sick. They walk in the hallway until they reach room 1057.

"You're on your own from here. Enjoy your evening, miss Lopez."

"T-Thank you."

Santana watches Ricky disappears and stare at the door.

_"Ok Santana there are two possible scenarios for the evening; you'll either spend some time together and go home or you'll have sex with a beautiful girl. You can do that! Now stop talking to yourself and knock on the door, it's time to rock this girl's world."_

Santana smirks and knocks on the door three times.

The door opens, reveling a much prettier girl than Santana remembered. Dani stands in front of her with a shy smile on her face and an obviously tensed body. She wears jeans and a simple t shirt and Santana feels over dressed. She also feels a familiar feeling of hunger, but forces it back because, for a reason she doesn't understand, she wants to spend the time getting to know Dani.

"Hey.. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

"Come in," Dani moves to give Santana space to get into her room, "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks. You look cute." Santana walks in and looks around.

Usually shyness and lack of confidence turn Santana off, but she's starting to understand that Dani is different. In a deeper part of her brain, because she'd never admit any of that.

"The heat is on, you want me to take your jacket? You'd feel more comfortable, but you don't have-"

Santana giggles at how cute Dani is, causing the blond to blush.

"Yeah, it's warm in here." She takes off her jackets and gives it to Dani.

"You can sit on the sofa, I'll be right back."

Santana takes that time to check her phone and is not surprised when she sees a few texts from the twins. She shoves her phone back to her purse when Dani walks back in; she came there to hang out with her, not text and if it means torture Rachel and Kurt oh, well.

"It's a nice place."

"Yeah. The view is amazing, actually." Dani walks to the window and moves to pull the curtains, "Come here."

"No, no I'm fine, I believe you." Santana mumbles.

Dani's confused, "Are you ok?" She raises her eyebrows and takes a seat next to Santana.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm awesome."

Dani smiles playfully, "Sure. So tell me about yourself."

"There is nothing much to tell; I'm twenty two from Lima, Ohio, I moved here three years ago, one day I just dropped at the place of two people I hated and who went to high school with me, I'm a waitress.. That's it."

Dani gave her a pointed look, "What?"

"It can't be all. Tell me about your friends."

"They are not my friends." Santana flips her hair.

"You said you _hated_ them and you've live with them for a long time, you must be close."

Santana sighs, people need to stop listening to everything she's saying so carefully," I have three roommates, we were all in glee club together-"

"Wait, you sing?" Dani looks surprised, but in a good way.

"I used to, now I do it only when Rachel forces me."

"We'll go back to that. Please, continue."

"Hmm, so Rachel and Kurt moved here shortly after graduation and I joined them almost a year later after I couldn't find myself in college. The thrid one is Blaine, he and Kurt are married. Yes, it's weird that we all live together, believe me it's so weird, but we figured it's not that bad and we need the money for more important things." Santana looks for any sign that Dani isn't really interested or getting bored, but she can't find any, "They all go to NYADA; Kurt and Rachel about to graduate and Blaine is in his second year. We all have jobs; Rachel, Kurt and I waiters and Blaine works at a record store."

"And why did you say they aren't your friends?"

"We weren't friends in high school, kind of the other way around; I was a bitchy cheerleader and they were geeks.."

"Well, it all worked out for you."

"Yes, it did." Santana smiles; she hasn't had a nice, easy conversation in a while.

"And.. What about you and music?"

"I like to sing, but I have different dreams."

"Care to share?"

"Let's leave something for next time," Santana smirks and enjoys how red she got Dani, "It's time for you to tell me your life story."

Dani tenses up and her face falls, "Hey, you don't have to. We can watch that movie you promised me." Santana hurries to say, feeling like an asshole even though she doesn't know why Dani got so nervous.

"You know everything there is to know, the whole world does."

Santana nods, "Actually, I don't and I want to hear it from you not from some stupid people who have no clue and only do it for the money. You can tell me everything or nothing at all, it's your choice."

Dani is shocked, that's the first time someone treated her like a regular person. Her heart's pounding fast in her chest; Santana is so gorgeous and kind. Dani is the kind of girl that falls quickly and she can feel it happening with Santana. But she can't, it's too soon and she can't let herself be vulnerable. She told Santana it's just a friendly get together and that's all it's going to be.

"Thank you. Let's go make hot cocoa and talk."

"Cool."

They go to the small kitchen and Santana can't help but check Dani's ass, _"Holy shit, she's fine!"_

Dani takes out two glasses and starts making the drinks, "I'm nineteen, I love to sing, I've been almost everywhere in the world at least twice."

"Do you enjoy it? You mentioned yesterday that it gets lonely.." Santana leans on the counter next to the young blond, she finds herself really interested in what she got to say.

Dani shrugs, "It's not easy, but I love making music and performing and meeting my fans."

Santana can detect the hint of sadness under Dani's weak smile, but it's not her place to push.

"What else do you like to do?"

Dani hands Santana her cup and they go back to the sofa.

"I like reading and playing stupid games on my phone." They giggle together.

"I can tell you're addicted to your phone."

"No, I'm not." Dani rolls her eyes dramatically, but Santana doesn't buy it for a second.

"You can't lie to me, I have a sixth sense so I know when people are lying to me." She says with a smug look.

"Yeah?" Dani takes a sip, "Did you know I didn't invite you to watch a movie?"

"I call bullshit, you need to try harder chica." Although she's not against the idea. Santana's eyes quickly scan Dani's body.

Dani gulps; she feels like Santana is lighting up her body with her eyes. There is no point denying she has an attraction for girls, because the way her body reacts to Santana is definitely not friendly.

Santana clears her throat and take another sip from her cup, "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Y-Younger sister, Valerie, she's fifteen. You?"

"I'm an only child." She answers, "Do you and your sister get along?"

"Most of the time, but it's normal. I love her to death."

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you sad." _Again_, Santana thinks to herself.

"No, it's fine. We Skype a lot and when I'm home we make sure to spend as much time as we can together."

"Good, you need each other."

They smile at each other and fall into a comfortable silence as they finish their drinks.

"Ready for the movie?" Dani asks when she comes back from the kitchen after placing their cups there.

"Hell yeah! What are we watching?"

"Turn on the tv and choose, I'll order us some popcorn. Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

Dani makes a quick call to the reception and seats back next to Santana.

"Is 'Just friends' ok?"

"Totally."

They waited for the popcorn and soft drinks to arrive and started the movie. The popcorn bowl placed between them, causing their hands to brush a few times; at first they looked at each other and felt awkward, but it was nice and neither made a big deal out of it.

They joked a lot during the movie, it was the right choice because it helped them loosen up and connect a bit more.

After the movie ended, Santana and Dani found themselves in a another conversation about their likes and dislikes. Santana felt comfortable taking her shoes off and put her legs on the couch, just like Dani did.

They were surprised at how much they had in common; like taste in music, tv shows and food. But they are also very different; Santana loves horror movies and Dani can't watch them, Dani is more a 'staying home' kind of girl and Santana loves to be outside.

They laughed at each other's stupid comments and jokes, Dani of course kept blushing at random things Santana said and the brunette loved it. They touched a few times and acted like nothing happened. It all felt so natural, they didn't have to work hard or be someone else. It just worked.

"What's your next destination?"

"L.A for four days."

"And when do you leave?"

"In three days." Dani mirrored Santana's sad expression.

"I see.."

They look at each other, expecting the other to say something consoling.

_"Say something! You want to see her again, you're having fun and she's super cute. Grow a pair and ask her!"_

"You think, maybe, we can meet again before you leave?"

Dani almost melts when she hears Santana, _"Did I hear right? Oh God, Dani, don't ruin it!"_

"I'd love that." Dani smiles, "Are you working tomorrow?"

"I start at 10 am until 6 pm."

Dani thinks, trying to work it out somehow.

"We don't have to do anything fancy, I can come back here and we can just hang." Santana bites her lips.

Dani lifts her head and glance at Santana's lips, "Is that cool with you? You won't get bored?"

"I'm not worried, you'll entertain me." She winks and laughs at Dani's expression, "Don't die on me, Dani. I'm just kidding, we'll find something to do."

"Y-Yeah, great.." Dani mentally slaps herself for acting like a child.

"So I better go.." They stand up.

"Ricky will wait for you downstairs and he'll pick you up tomorrow."

"I'll agree only if he'll stop calling me miss Lopez, I'm not old."

"You kinda are.." Dani says playfully.

Santana frowns and then match the playful smile that is on Dani's face, "So you're into old ladies, miss Harper?" She challenges, her hands folded.

The young singer didn't expect this kind of an answer, but trying not to lest Santana win, "I'll make an exception."

Santana chuckles and shakes her head and they walk to the door.

"I had fun, thank you."

"Me too and thank you for coming."

The air becomes tense; what should they do? Is a hug too much or nothing at all? They glance at the other's lips, but know it's not right.

Dani gathers some courage and kisses Santana on the cheek, "Good night, Santana."

Santana places her hand on Dani's hip and, also, kisses her cheek, "Good night, Dani."

"Santana!" Dani grabs her hand when she starts to move.

"Hmm?" Santana looks first at their jointed hands, then in Dani's eyes.

"Text me when you get home?"

"I will."

Dani nods and let Santana's hand go.

* * *

If you like it, please leave a review.

'till next time.


End file.
